Pain
by Silverwind1313
Summary: Sparkkit was once a normal kit, then, she was attacked by a fox, making her ugly, and causing her mother to disown her, after that when she was an apprentice, her mother become leader, dooming the clans. What can Sparkpaw, an ordinary apprentice do to save the clans?
1. prologue

Sparkkit:Hi! Meet me everyone!I'm a yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes!

Featherkit:Grey tabby, blue eyes

Shimmerkit: dark grey she cat, amber eyes.

Sparkkits father:Black tom with amber eyes.

Silverwind:These are the new cats in this chappie!

Enjoy my new story!

Sparkkit trembled in fear beside her sister, Glimmerkit, they were hiding behind a bush, as a fox sniffed around, only a few paces , it found them, and Sparkkit immediately cursed herself for listening to Glimmerkit and sneaking out of camp with her, at night as well. The fox lunged, while Sparkkit and Glimmerkit scampered behind a tree, then the fox managed to bite Sparkkits tail, and she yowled in pain and fear, Glimmerkit, in a deseparate attempt to save her sister, bit the fox's paw, it whined and let go, hitting Glimmerkit so hard, she hit a tree and fell unconscious. The fox lunged towards Sparkkit again, and this time, it was her other sister, Featherkit, who must have followed them out who tried to save her, but the fox swept her sideways and shook Sparkkit around in it's jaws. Sparkkit was paralyzed by pain and fear, as the fox took off a huge chunk of her ear, and shook her into a tree, twisting her paw.

"No!"Featherkit shrieked and batted the fox's fiery red pelt desperately, just as the fox was about to pin her down, a patrol of cats came, defeating the fox, and taking the sisters back to camp. The last thing Sparkkit remembered, was her fathers concerned look as he bent over her, then, everything turned black, leaving only the pain.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

"Sparkkit!Sparkkit! Are you awake?"Came Goldennight, another queens voice.

Sparkkit sat up tiredly, and Goldennight pushed her closer to her belly,"do you want to hear a story?" She asked kindly. Sparkkit nodded, and Goldennight started.

"Once apon a t-"Goldennight broke off as a bueatifull white she cat swept into the nursery, glaring around, and Sparkkit hid behind Goldennight, scared.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"The cat screeched loudly"IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT THAT SHE'S DEAD!"

Goldennight stood up,"Snowsong, please do tell us what's wrong"

"It's all that ugly kits fault, she is the reason that one of my pretty kits are dead! Glimmerkit died seconds ago, and it's all that, that ugly little things fault!"

Goldennight pushed Sparkkit out from behind her gently, but kept her tail around her protectively.

"Look at how ugly she is! I will never ever care for a kit THAT ugly!"Snowsong went on, and Sparkkit started to shake.

"You are not my kit anymore."Snowsong finishes coldly, and padded out of the nursery, her head held high.

Sparkkit hung her head and her other sister, Featherkit pressed against her"it's not your fault, Glimmerkit made you go, and I don't think your ugly."Featherkit steered her towards a puddle outside,in the puddle, she saw a yellow tabby with clumps of fur missing, one of her ears were torn badly, and a paw looked slightly bent. Bile rose in her throat, and Sparkkit chocked back a wail, if only she hadn't snuck out!

Goldennight came out as well and wrapped her tail around the two orphans, "Don't worry, I'll care for you." she comforted them, and swept them back in the nursery.

Random lines line line line...

Three moons later

While Featherkit and Sparkkit were preparing for their apprentice ceromony, Sparkkit suddenly asked"Goldennight, who's our father?"

"Your father? Your father is a good cat named Flamestorm."Goldennight mewed.

"But wh-"Sparkkit was cut off by a big black tom padding in,"talking bout me?"He asked.

"Kits, meet Flamestorm." Goldennight mewed.

"Daddy!"Featherkit squeaked.

"Sorry I didn't come before, but that poor excuse of a she cat kept me away."He mewed,"I trust Goldennights been taking good care of you?"

The two of them nodded, and Flamestorm turned to Goldennight, "Thank you" he mewed, dipping his head.

Goldennight waved her tail,"it was nothing."

"Now, kits, ready for the ceremony?"He asked as Goldennights kits looked at them with envy.

"How come we don't get to be apprentices yet?"Lionkit protested.

"Cause your too young"Featherkit replied, flicking Lionkits ears with her tail.

"All cats that can swim, please gather at the willow clearing!"Came Rosestars mew.

Sparkkit and Featherkit squealed in delight and raced towards the clearing in the heart of Waterclans camp.

"By naming apprentices, it shows that the clan is strong, Sparkkit and Featherkit have reached six moons, and are becoming apprentices today.

Sparkkit, untill you become a warrior, you will be known as Sparkpaw. Ambersnow, you are ready for an apprentice, pass on all you know to Sparkpaw."

Sparkpaw could hardly contain her excitement, and raced over to touch noses with Ambersnow.

"Featherkit, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Featherpaw. Swallowclaw, you are ready for another apprentice, you will mentor Featherpaw."

"Featherpaw!Sparkpaw!Featherpaw!Sparkpaw!"The clan chanted.

Sparkpaw looked around proudly, until she saw her mother at the base of the willow, the spot for deputy, glaring at her.

Sparkpaw turned away, and padded over to Ambersnow, "What are we doing now?"She asked.

"We're going on a tour of the territory, and a bit of hunting wouldn't hurt."Ambersnow replied.

"Can Featherpaw come?"Sparkpaw asked excitedly.

"If her mentor agrees."

Sparkpaw immediately raced over to Featherpaw and Swallowclaw.

"I'm going on a tour, can you come?"Swallowclaw nodded, and moments later, they were in the marshy territory of Waterclan.

"Here's the grass plain, the place that borders all the clans, you see that big rock in the middle? That's where the clans meet every moon."Swallowclaw explained.

"At out left, is Grassclan territory, they are known for their speed,they hunt in wide spaces."Mewed Ambersnow.

"And at our right, is Treeclans territory, they are good at climbing trees, and hunt under the trees."Swallowclaw went on.

"At the other side is Stormclan, they are known for their strong haunches and hard pads, they live in more rocky places, and are best at hunting birds."

"Lastly, between Stormclan and Treeclan, is Thornclan, they live in the darker parts of the forest, try not to cross paths with them, for they are as vicious as badgers."Ambersnow finished.

Sparkpaw shivered, she didn't like badgers, one had attacked the nursery when she was a moon old, and killed two other kits before the warriors chased it away.

"Come on, let's go to the training clearing, we'll teach you how to hunt."Ambersnow mewed.

The path from the grass plain to the training clearing was steep, they had to swim across a river before they got there, and once they did, Sparkpaw and Featherpaw were winded.

"How come the training place is so hard to get to?"Featherpaw complained.

"It's hard because we went from the plain, it's easy to get to from camp, you only have to cross the river, once you get older, you'll find it easy, when the apprentices are bored, they even race each other up here."Ambersnow purred.

"Now, let's teach you how to fish," they walked to the side of a pool, and peered, in. Sparkpaw was excited to see what was in the pool, and almost fell in.

"No, no. You can't let your shadow fall over like that, look at this."Swallowclaw instructed.

He stayed still at the side of the water, and suddenly he reached in and flung a fish out of the water, and gave it the killing bite.

"Now you try."Ambersnow mewed.

Sparkpaw went first, careful not to let her shadow fall over the water, and found a trout, she waited till it was close enough, and darted her paw in the water, but missed it.

"Bad luck!"Ambersnow mewed, you almost got it!"

She looked at Featherpaw, who had caught a pike.

"Lets take these back to camp, you two must be tired."Swallowclaw meowed.

Featherpaw and Sparkpaw nodded, and the four padded wearily back to camp .

Sparkpaw padded back to camp with her head low, and looked around for her mother, hoping to get comforting words, but Snowsong just mewed"Look, I was right, she scared away the fish with her ugly face!"

A few others snickered, and Sparkpaw felt like melting into the dirt, oh why, why did she sneak out of camp?

Sparkpaw looked around, and saw that Rosestar was looking at her in concern, and Ambersnows hackles were rising.

"Come on, let's go to the apprentice den."Featherpaw mewed.

The two of them made their way to the den under a bush, and was greeted by Leafpaw, Blueshades apprentice.

"Your back!"She exclaimed,"I always wanted to talk to you, your the first kits in Waterclan to actually sneak out of camp and not get caught!"

Sparkpaw and Featherpaw ducked their heads in embarrassment, though Sparkpaw wasn't too proud of what she had accomplished, she had lost her mother because she had snuck out.

"Your nests are the two new ones in the back, but try to stay out of Foxpaw and Frostpaws way!"Leafpaw warned.

Sparkpaw padded in happily, and settled down in a nest, but then she saw a beautiful white she cat pad in, and Sparkpaw knew that it was Frostpaw, beside her, Featherpaw tensed.

"Ewwwww, whats that ugly thing?"She asked, her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Oh, isn't that Sparkiepaw? The one who got attacked by the fox?"A grayish red tom who had padded in after Frostpaw mewed.

"It's Sparkpaw."Featherpaw snarled.

Foxpaw noticed her, and took a step back."I didn't mean to offend you Featherpaw, your beautiful, and you were really brave to try save Sparkpaw."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes, and batted Foxpaw with her tail, "Come on, let's go get some fresh kill, at least we actually caught something today."The two of them padded out of the den, heads held high.

Featherpaw curled up next to Sparkpaw, "Don't mind them, we're together in everything."

Comforted by her sisters words, Sparkpaw fell asleep.

Silverwind:What you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Sparkpaw woke up to a paw prodding her side, and when she opened her eyes, Frostpaws smirking face stared down at her.  
"Get up, Snowsongs assigning the patrols, but you probably can't patrol or hunt, Sparkie"

Featherpaw padded next to Sparkpaw,"come on, lets go"  
Outside, Snowsong was mewing"Swallowclaw, take a hunting patrol, Featherpaw and Ambersnow will go with you. And I suppose that Sparkpaw can go, she might even catch something today, assuming that the fish aren't all scared away by her face."  
Sparkpaw flattened her ears against her head, and hurried to Ambersnows side, pressing against her mentor for comfort as they padded out of camp.  
Let's go to the stream"Swallowclaw mewed, "And Sparkpaw, it's not your fault, you'll be a wonderful hunter, we'll show Snowsong."

~noon, stream~

Sparkpaw stared at the trout practically swimming into her paws, and lunged for it. The trout fell onto the ground next to her, and Sparkpaw gave it the killing bite."Well done!"Ambersnow praised, "let's get back to camp, we have enough."  
The four picked up their prey, the trout, two pikes, and two minnows that Featherpaw cought.

As they padded into camp, Iceclaw, Snowsongs second in command, and her 'new and more sensible mate' looked up at them with mock shock on his face.  
"Look, look everyone! Sparkpaw acaully caught something!"

Sparkpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and shame, and ran into the apprentices den.  
Before she knew it, Foxpaw was beside her, smoothing her fur with his tail, "Look, I'm sorry for you, I really am, I don't like the way the others treat you, but I'm on your side, I hope you know that, if I play along with Frostpaw."  
Then, he slipped out, with Sparkpaw wondering what in the world just happened.  
Then, a shadow loomed over her, and Frostpaw came over, smirking. "Did that trout you cought swim into your paws in fear once it saw your ugly face?"  
"I cought it"Sparkpaws voice was barely above a whisper.  
"What? Seems like Sparkie lost her voice from looking at the bueatiful Frostpaw."came the second most annoying apprentice, Emberpaws voice.  
"Come on, Emberpaw we still have to go hunting, remember?"Frostpaw finished, she twined her tail with him, and the two padded outside

Sparkpaw stared at the entrance for some time, then, she fell asleep.  
She woke up next to a silver she cat, who looked at her and mewed"You're Sparkpaw aren't you?"  
Sparkpaw nodded in reply.  
"You'll face a hard future, a steep path. But it will only become harder if you stay quiet to their taunts, I want you to fight back."  
"I can't, they hate me."Sparkpaw mewed dejectedly  
"You have cats on your side too, they'll stand by you. Good luck, don't give up."

When Sparkpaw woke up, it was late afternoon, she padded out more confidently then before and went straight to the fresh kill pile, pleased to see that her trout was gone, and grabbed a pike, padding over to Featherpaw. "Featherpaw! You want to share?"she asked.  
"Sure, I'm starving."She replied.  
"What were you doing while I was resting?"Sparkpaw asked her sister, looking in the distance where the sun was going down.  
"I was sticking reeds on the nursery roof for the kits to practice jumping, Lionkit wouldn't leave me alone until I did."Sparkpaw purred, but stopped suddenly as Frostpaw and Emberpaw stared down at her.  
"Looks like no one wants Sparkies help"Frostpaw looked down at her with mock sympathy in her gaze."  
"fight back"the voice of the silver she cat whispered in her ear.  
"Why, Frostie, I didn't see so many cats wanting your help when you were out on a "hunting trip" with Emberpaw, you didn't even bring back food for your clan!"Sparkpaw replied.  
"Come on Frostpaw, I'm sure Sparkie will try to help a whole lot of others while we're gone."Emberpaw ended the conversation and padded off with Frostpaw.  
"Ugh, their seriously annoying."Featherpaw complained, "and Sparkpaw, please take your claws out of our pike."  
Sparkpaw looked down, and saw that her claws were embedded in the pike.  
"Sorry!"Sparkpaw slapped her tail on her head.  
Featherpaw just laughed, and mewed, "Well, let's get ready to go to sleep, just wait for the dusk patrol to get back."  
Sparkpaw nodded, and sniffed the air, hoping to catch a trace of Rosestar, who was leading the dusk patrol.  
"Do you smell that?"Swallowclaw mewed.  
All around the clearing, cats stiffened as the smell of blood reached their noses, then Streammist burst into camp, her sides heaving, "Fox- attack-Rose-Rosestar-tried to -protect us-the fox-ripped-her -in half-dead."  
Right after Streammist finished, Nightclaw and Shadepool padded in with Rosestar on their backs.  
The clan burst into confusion, and Snowsong stepped in the middle of the clearing.  
"okay, enough, enough. You've seen the body, and you know she's gone so drag her in the middle of camp, Blueshade, time to visit the moon tree."

Half the clan stared at Snowsong for her bored tone, and when nobody moved, Iceclaw moved forewords, "You heard your leader, go! Go!"  
The clan dispersed, and Snowsong padded out of camp.

~Midnight~

Snowsong, no Snow"star"leaped onto the tallest willow in the willow clearing"The new deputy of Waterclan will be Iceclaw."  
"Iceclaw! Iceclaw!"  
"Now, I have decided that two apprentices have the right to become warriors, they have confidence, are excellent fighters and are loyal to their leader, they will also be my second in commands and are to be a rank higher then the others."  
The clan was silent as they tried to register their leaders words, an elder, Coralflower stepped forwards. "But that's not the way the clans work."she protested, "The rank higher then the warriors is the deputy."

Snowstars eyes narrowed."I am your leader, you shall do as I say."She nodded to Iceclaw, and he leapt forwards, dragging his claws down the elders flank. Coralflower screeched in pain, and Iceclaw stepped back in satisfaction.  
"That is the punishment for defying your leader."Snowstar mewed.  
"Now, back to what we were saying. Frostpaw, Emberpaw, do you promise to protect this clan, and your leaders with your life?"  
"I do"The two mewed.  
"Then from now on, youll be called Emberclaw. And Frostpaw, you will be my successor, your chosen deputy taking care of you. You shall take my name, you will be Frostsong."  
"Emberclaw, Frostsong!"the cats that followed Snowstar chanted, while the others went to rest, and Blueshade tended to Coralflower.

Sparkpaw rested in her nest, watching the stars and praying. "please let our clan be okay. Please protect us."

Silverwind:What do you think? Im sorry for hurting Coralflower, but that's what Snowstars like


	4. Chapter 3

"From now on, there will be ranks in the clan. Highest is leader, then, deputy, the succeeders, medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders are at the bottom. The cats going to the gathering are:me, Iceclaw, Frostsong, Emberclaw, Blueshade, Leafpaw, Nightclaw, Swallowclaw, Shadepool, Streammist, Rosetail, Reedclaw, Riverpetal, Foxpaw,Featherpaw, Rainpaw, Sparkpaw, Cloudmist, Coralflower, and Seasky."Snowstar announced.  
"We depart immediately!"

The cats formed a straight line at the entrance to the camp, and they began the trip to the grass plain.

~at grass plain~

Sparkpaw sat on the soft grass of the plain next to Featherpaw and Rainpaw, staring up at the five leaders on the huge rock.  
The cat on the left, a beautiful silver tabby she cat with shining green eyes. The legendary Silverstar, calm, level headed, fair leader of Stormclan, the leader others looked up to, and the leader Sparkpaw often wished was her own.

Beside her was a muscular pure black tom with feiry amber eyes, the fearless Darkstar, strong, ferocious, dark. Leader of Brambleclan, also known as the feared one.

Then was a dark grey she cat with pretty blue eyes, this was Rainstar, leader of Treeclan, kind, loyal, humorous, a wonderful team with Silverstar.

The leader of Grassclan, Swiftstar was next, he was a light brown tom, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight, fast, and a wonderful planner, made his clan feared when in battles in the plain.

Last was Snowstar, Sparkpaws own mother, so young, so inexperienced compared to the other leaders, yet, so dark and cunning.

"Let the gathering begin!"Silverstar announced."Stormclan has been well, with plenty of prey and herbs, we have also been blessed with kits, born to Sunshade, named Firekit and Flamekit."  
"Sunshade! Sunshade!"The clans chanted.

Next was Darkstar, his amber eyes glinting,"Brambleclan has also been blessed with kits, Thunderkit, Lightningkit, and Tornadokit, born to Breezeflower!"  
"Breezeflower! Breezeflower"  
Darkstar waited for the cheering to die down, then went on, "We also plan to increase patrols,"he glared at Rainstar, "to chase off any intruders!"  
"No Treeclan cat has gone into your territory, "Rainstar snarled, "And they never would plan to !"  
"We have smelled intruders"Darkstar snarled."that came from your territory!"  
Rainstars hackles were rising, "How dare you"She snarled.  
The two faced each other, snarling , and Silverstar jumped between them, Snowstar and Swiftstar looking at them with amused expressions.  
"Stop! This is a time of peace!"  
Darkstar gritted his teeth, and stepped back, letting Swiftstar take his turn.

"We have chased off a team of rogues, with only miner wounds on the patrol,"  
He announced, while Rainpaw snorted beside her, "I saw the patrol looking half dead after the rogues, he's such a bluff!"  
"and prey is plenty full."He finished.

Last was Snowstar stepping forwards gracefully, looking proud and high up on the rock.  
"I am the new leader of Waterclan, and I see many faults in the code. Why, should we fight when we can work together? On my first time here, I propose that we all become one clan, under my leadership, here, I ofer you to join me now, or perish."  
The plain burst into protest, and Iceclaw stepped forwards, "You heard her ofter, join, or perish."

Snowstar looked at the other leaders, "who will join me?"  
"I will, only if we rule together."Darkstar announced, and his clan nodded.  
"Very well, and you others?"Snowstar looked at the others in glee.  
"No, I will not, the ones who do not want to live under Snowstars lead, you may join me"Silverstar mewed, while the others nodded, agreeing to her, Silverstar leaped off the rock, her clan gathering beside her, and they stalked off.

Sparkpaw horribly wanted to go after her, but she has her family and friends to think about, so she forced herself to stand her ground, and follow her clan mates home.

When they padded into camp, everything burst into chaos, wondering why Brambleclan cats were here, then Snowstar and Darkstar leaped onto the willow, "cats of Waterclan and Brambleclan, we have decided to join forces, and will build a new camp that will suit both of our clans needs, once we defeat the clans between us, starting with Treeclan, and ending with Stormclan, we will rule forever!"

Some of the cats cheered, while the others looked up in shock at Snowstar.  
"Now, we will go back to Brambleclan, we attack Treeclan the next day, when the sun rises, both clans will organize a group of strong fighters to meet outside their camp, now you are dismissed."Darkstar announced.

After the Brambleclan cats left, Snowstar mewed"on the attack, I shall take Frostsong, Emberclaw, Iceclaw, Nightclaw, Shadepool, Ambersnow, Swallowclaw, Streammist, Riverpetal, Flamestorm, Foxpaw, and Rainpaw. Blueshade, you will organize a group of four to help you heal the wounded, the cats on the battle patrol, go rest, Blueshade, choose now."Snowstar finished.

"Wait! Can I go too?"a queen, Cloudmist stepped forwards.  
"But what about your kits?"her sister, Riverpetal protested while her kits whimpered.  
"Will you take care of them?"Cloudmist turned to Mooncloud and Goldennight.  
"Of course."  
"But your a queen."Snowstar had a gentleness that Sparkpaw had never heard her use in her tone as she protested.  
"Swallowclaws going, then so am I"Cloudmist mewed defiantly.  
"Very well, you may go."Snowstar finished.  
"You'll come back, right?"Mistkit and Fogkit scrambled over to their mother.  
"Starclan willing."She replied.

"Sparkpaw!"Blueshade yowled, "I want you to help me heal the cats, Featherpaw can come to."  
Sparkpaw nodded, and padded over to her sister, relaying the message.  
"Let's go and rest."Featherpaw suggested, an the two padded in the apprentice den, trying to get some rest.

"Time to go."Foxpaw hissed in Sparkpaws ear, waking her up, he nudged Featherpaw too, and the trio padded out, where the warriors were assembling, waiting for Snowstars signal.

~out side Treeclan camp.~

"Here's the plan, Frostsong, Snowstar, Emberclan and I will give them a chance to surrender, if they don't, Snowstar will lift her tail, then, you charge."Iceclaw ordered.

"Come on"Blueshade hissed "Leafpaw, you go with Sparkpaw and Featherpaw, make camp under the tree roots on the north, you take the miner injuries, I'll take the major ones at the west side, Brambleclan will take the others. Now, go! There are herbs inside, cobwebs, too."

The three apprentices raced off, having a good view of the battle ground in the roots, the place was also quite big.

Then, came a yowl, Treeclan, was attacking, and the Water and Brambleclan members were rushing to meet them, immediately, the warrior Guarding them mewed, "Featherpaw, go get Riverpetal up here with Sparkpaw, she's hurt badly."  
Sparkpaw felt a rush of nervousness as they rushed out, Riverpetal was in a bad shape, her ears torn, and a long scratch down the side, carrying her back was painful for her, but she kept quiete.

Inside the roots, Leafpaw ordered"Soak that moss in the pool Featherpaw, Sparkpaw, get the cobwebs!"  
Sparkpaw grabbed a pawfull of them and handed them over to Leafpaw, who patted them on Riverpetals side, while cleansing the wounds, after a few minutes Riverpetal was looking better, and begged them to let her fight.

"Not yet, rest a bit, then go."Leafpaw ordered.

One by one, cats were sent in and out of the temporary medicine cat den, withe no deaths, until a shriek came from the battlefield, "Cloudmist!"Swallowclaw yowled.

Sparkpaw watched in horror as he threw himself directly between the Treeclan warrior that as aiming for his mates neck, and fell to the ground, blood pouring on the grass, immediately, cats lifted him up and took him to Blueshade, while Cloudmist faced the warrior, pure anger radiating from her eyes.  
"How dare you!"she cried, and lunged forwards, tripping him and slashing repeatedly at his pelt, until he was a bloody mess.

"Stop! We surrender!"Rainstar mewed as she staggered forwards.

"Stop!"Snowstar repeated, and the cats stopped fighting each other.  
"Good"Snowstar looked at the battle ground. "We attack Grassclan in three days."

Then, she led the water clan cats back to their camp.

~sun high~

"We now have only Grassclan and Stormclan to conquer, only two clans from ruling the forest!"Snowstar announced, "Now, Blueshade has some news."

"We have bother good, and bad news."Blueshade started, "the bad is, that Swallowclaw is dead, killed by Shadowclaw, a Treeclan warrior."  
Cry's of anger and sadness rang out, some demanding Snowstar to punish him, some yelling out in grief  
Cloudmist called out"Exile him! Don't kill him, but exile him. He killed my mate!"  
Choruses of assent rang out, and Snowstar nodded, "he will be exiled."  
Cloudmist sat down looking slightly happier, but looked sad again, when Swallowclaw was dragged out of the medicine cat den.

"the good news is :Leafpaw has done a brilliant job today, healing wounded, she has earned her full medicine cat name, slightly early, but she has earned it. From now on, she shall be named Leafshade."  
"Leafshade! Leaf shade!"The clan chanted, Riverpetal and Rainpaw racing up to congratulate her.  
"Dismissed!"Snowstar called, and they departed to the apprentice den.

Sparkpaw led the apprentices into the hidden part of the den she had found, and announced"Snowstar has gone too far, there needs to be five clans, don't you agree?"Sparkpaw asked the others.  
They nodded, and Sparkpaw went on, "I think we should join Stormclan with our family, or warn them and Grassclan about the attacks, if this goes on, they're going to be extinct."  
Featherpaw nodded, "Silverstar said she would take in others, I think we should stay there, at least until Snowstars gone."  
"What do you think?"Sparkpaw asked Foxpaw and Rainpaw.  
"I think it's worth a shot, but we'll be seen as traitors, and we'll be leaving our families to Snowstar."Rainpaw reasoned.  
"We won't tell them, or we'll take them along. Which one?"Foxpaw mewed.  
"take them along, so that Snowstar doesn't have so much power."Sparkpaw mewed.  
"Who will we take?"Rainpaw asked.  
"Goldennight, and her kits."Sparkpaw immediately mewed, "and the other queens. Also Ambersnow"  
"Okay, I want Flamestorm, the elders"Featherpaw mewed.  
"Rosetail, Riverpetal, Leafshade."Rainpaw went on.  
"Shadepool and Streammist, their good fighters, and they don't like Snowstar."Foxpaw finished.  
"Okay, let's leave at sundown, I'll go with Goldennight, saying we want to take the kits out since their almost six moons, Featherpaw, you say you want a walk, Rainpaw, you say hunting, and Foxpaw, you say their training you."Sparkpaw ordered, they nodded, and the apprentices slipped off.

~sun down~

"Come on."Sparkpaw hissed, and they padded towards the entrance Nightclaw was guarding.  
"Where are you going?"he hissed, "kits arent allowed out of camp."  
"Not without their mother."Goldennight replied, "let us out."the guard obeyed, and they met up with the others at the border, just as the sun went down, and a voice called.  
"Where do you think your going?"

**longest chapter I have ever writen!**

**Tigerkit:Read**

**Leapardkit:and**

**Lionkit:Review!**

spots left:Waterclan:Four warriors

**Stormclan:thirteen warriors, one deputy, four apprentices, two queens(with kits), three elders, same with other clans **


	5. Chapter 4

Sparkpaw froze, dreading the worst as she saw the grey pelt emerging from the bushes, Ambersnow immediately leapt into action, pushing the others behind a large bush, but Sparkpaw just stood there, as Rainstorm stepped out.  
"Well? What are you doing?"He repeated.  
Finding no excuse, Sparkpaw told him the truth, he nodded slowly, and mewed"I'm going with you."  
Sparkpaw was shocked, then nodded, "Come on then."

"This place is rocky."Featherpaw announced as they crossed into Stormclan territory.  
"Let's wait here for a patrol"Ambersnow led them over to a grassy spot under a tree, and the cats settled down to wait for a patrol.

"I smell Waterclan!"a panicked voice reached Sparkpaws ears, and she jumped up, searching for the source of the sound.  
"Why are you here?"a smokey grey she cat with a pelt that blended perfectly with the stones stepped out.  
"Let's chase them out."A black tom with fiery amber eyes snarled, "their invading."  
"Ebonyclaw, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm leading the patrol?"The she cat snarled, and turned back, "I apologize, will you come back to camp with us, or will you go?"  
"We'll go with you."Sparkpaw answered.  
"We are asking the warriors."Ebonyclaw snarled.  
The grey she cat cuffed him over his head, and mewed, "very well, come on."  
She nodded to a she cat identical to Ebonyclaw, except this cat had green eyes instead of amber, and she bought up the rear, as they headed to Stormclan camp.

Their camp well protected with brambles, the dens tucked neatly into the cliff walls, while most of the cats were under the cliff, eating and talking beside a river, most jumped up when the Waterclan cats entered, whilst the others ducked inside the dens, climbing up the walls with impossible agility.

The black she cat jumped up a wall into another den, appearing moments later with Silverstar at her heels.

"Why are you here?"Silverstar asked  
So Ambersnow told them their story, from how Snowstar became leader, and how she planned on taking over the clans, when she finished, Silverstar nodded.  
"Very well, I believe you, but you will stay in the the dens on the ground, not with my warriors, until you have fully gained our trust, is that clear?"  
"Of course, but we have queens and elders, what about them?"Streammist asked.  
"They will stay with the others, okay?"  
The Waterclan cats nodded.  
Silverstar then leaped onto a pile of rocks beside the river and called together the clan.  
"these cats of Waterclan will be staying with us until Snowstars reign is over-"she was cut off by Ebonyclaw saying"your letting outsiders stay in camp? We should chase them off!"  
Silverstar stared down at him, "Ebonyclaw, you are checking the elders for ticks for a moon, anymore behavior like this, and you'll also be cleaning the dens for the Waterclaners."  
Ebonyclaw opened his mouth as if to protest, then probably thought better of it, and listened in silence.  
"-and they will be treated as part of this clan, Smokeleaf, don't hesitate to put them on patrols."  
The smokey grey she cat they had seen earlier nodded, and Silverstar dismissed them with a flick of her tabby tail.  
Sparkpaw wondered around, with nothing to do, until Smokeleaf padded up to her, and asked"What's your name?"  
"Sparkpaw"Sparkpaw answered.  
"Well, Sparkpaw, go to the dens, it gets real cold outside at night in Stormclan."  
Sparkpaw nodded, and made her way to the dens. Inside, Foxpaw and Featherpaw had already made her a nest with them at the warmest corner of the den, which was a cave with nooks in the side for sleeping, the floor softened with fronds of fern and bracken.  
"this place is just as comfortable as Waterclan!"Foxpaw exclaimed, smiling at Sparkpaw as she went over, Sparkpaw purred, and settled down beside him, giving her sister a friendly lick on her head, and laid down. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

"Wake up, sleepy head!"a voice snapped Sparkpaw awake, and Foxpaw nudged her to her paws, "We're going on patrols! We're going to see the territory!"  
Featherpaw snorted,"you sound like a new apprentice."  
Sparkpaw purred, and the three friends padded out into the blinding sunlight, starting their new life.

"Finally."Ebonyclaw glared at them, "you Waterclan cats are slow."  
"knock it off, Ebonyclaw."The black she cat mewed.  
"just because mother gave you the honor of keeping me out of trouble doesn't let you have the privilege of doing it now, Emeraldshine."Ebonyclaw retorted, and slunk away.  
Emeraldshine snorted, and followed her brother away.  
"Talk about a nightmare."Sparkpaw glared at the back of Ebonyclaw, "He's as bad as Frostsong."  
The other two nodded in agreement, and they padded up to the place where all the cats were gathered.  
"Shimmerlight, you take a patrol to the Brambleclan border, take Goldpaw, Galeheart, Sparkpaw, and Foxpaw. Watch out for the Brambleclanners."  
A pretty grey she cat nodded, and immediately, a golden apprentice and a dark grey tom were beside her, so Sparkpaw and Foxpaw immediately made their way over.  
"Come on."The grey she cat who Sparkpaw supposed was Shimmerlight, led the way out of camp, and the cats fell into a group, the golden apprentice who introduced himself as Goldpaw stepped beside them.  
"Hey"he mewed, his amber eyes twinkling as he nudged Foxpaw, "finally there's another tom apprentice, I've been so lonely with only Moonpaw and Heatherpaw."  
Foxpaw and Sparkpaw laughed, and Goldpaw turned to Sparkpaw, "you've been attacked by a fox before, right? You look better then I imagined."  
Sparkpaw frowned, "is that a compliment?"  
"yes."Goldpaw winked, and Foxpaw stiffened beside Goldpaw, not liking the way Goldpaw was flirting with Sparkpaw, Goldpaw stepped away, and the patrol was spent in silence.

Back in camp, Foxpaw immediately steered Sparkpaw away from Goldpaw, and the two went to the fresh kill pile, sharing a squirrel, eating in silence, until Foxpaw asked"Sparkpaw, do you like me?"  
Sparkpaw was shocked, and replied, "depends on why your asking."  
"I don't know, I just realized, when Goldpaw was flirting with you, I minded."  
Sparkpaw stared at the squirrel, choosing her words carefully, "Foxpaw, I barely know who he is. I don't know if I like him, or of I like you. Your like a big brother to me, and I love you in that way, but I don't know if I love you in the other way."  
Foxpaw stared at his paws, he knew she'd answer that way, and accepted it, but he still loved her.

"all cats that can hunt for themselves, gather at the rock pile!"Silverstar called"I'm here to announce the spots in battle when Waterclan attacks, our goal is to protect the camp, and not surrender, Grassclan has only two more days, and we will have to warn them, and work together. Who wants to guard the entrance? Be one of our last lines of defense."  
"I will! Announced a grey tom, "and so will I!"Emeraldshine agreed.  
"very well, Freezetail and Emeraldshine will guard the camp. Next, our battle ground, any suggestions?"  
"the rock slope!" someone mewed.  
Silverstar considered this, and nodded, giving her approval, "thank you Glimmerpelt. So it is decided, we will fight at the rock slope, they will not get past us there."  
Every cat nodded, and Silverstar mewed, "you are dismissed, we will call a warrior meeting later. Smokeleaf, the noon patrols please."  
Smokeleaf nodded, and started, "Glimmerpelt, you and Emeraldshine will take the hunting patrols, Shimmerlight, you and Galeheart take the border patrols."  
The four cats Smokeleaf chose wove into the crowd, choosing their cats, Sparkpaw found herself on a patrol with Emeraldshine, Streammist, and yet again, Goldpaw.  
Goldpaw padded up to her, and asked friendly"do you know any Skyclan hunting techniques?"  
Sparkpaw shook her, only knowing how to fish.  
"here, I'll show you, we're hunting here anyway."  
Goldpaw crouched down stepping lightly, and Sparkpaw couldn't help but admire his technique as he lept onto a leaf.  
"come on, let's try it out for real."Goldpaw Lead the way as they made their way through the rock terrain that was Stormclan.

Later that day, Silverstar announced that they had a temporary alliance with Grassclan, and the cats on the patrol would stay in Grassclan over night.  
"The cats that will be going are Smokeleaf, Glimmerpelt, Ebonyclaw, Galeheart, Streammist, Fernshade, Snakefrost, Whitefoot, Goldpaw, Moonpaw, Rainstorm, Riverpetal, Shadepool, Ambersnow, Flamestorm, Foxpaw, Featherpaw, and Sparkpaw. Eat, we are leaving at dusk!"

Sparkpaw padded to the fresh kill pile, finding that there was only a thrush left, and was about to get it when Ebonyclaw took it away.  
"oops. Looks like your going to be hungry."he snickered, and padded away.  
Sparkpaw sighed, and was about to rest when a golden tail pushed her back. "don't mind Ebonyclaw, you can share with me."he pointed towards a squirrel.  
Sparkpaw smiled, and padded to the squirrel with him, then, she made her way towards the rock pile, where Smokeleaf was waiting.  
"is everyone here? Good, Leafshade, come with us, Flowertail will need help."she gestured towards the Stormclan medicine cat.  
"Shimmerlights in charge while we are gone, she'll be the one you come back to report to if you are sent back. Ready?"  
All the cats nodded, and Silverstar padded over, taking the lead, and the cats started the way towards Grassclan.

Grassclan was huge. It was big, grassy, and windy, with barely a tree in sight.  
But the grass was long, and it was in the grass the warriors hid in, waiting for the attack.  
Sparkpaw was feeling uncomfortable, the grass was itchy, Featherpaw wouldn't stop moving, and Goldpaw was so close to her that he would be killed by Foxpaw who was staring at them murderously. Sparkpaw was stationed close to the camp, and in one of the most important places with Featherpaw, Foxpaw, and Goldpaw.  
"what's that?"Goldpaws ears perked up.  
Paws. paws were drumming across grass, making there way towards them every second. Three. Sparkpaw tensed. Two. She crouched. One. She was ready to leap. Zero.

BANG! She collided with a huge Treeclan warrior, who slashed out at her ears, a blow that Sparkpaw easily ducked, then, she lept up onto his back, her hind paws churning, on top of her ride, she saw Featherpaw swiping at another Brambleclan apprentice, Goldpaw was rolling around with a white she cat, and Foxpaw was slashing without mercy at a dark grey tom who was begging him to stop, that was when she saw Foxpaws cruel side for the first time, the reason why she avoided him for the rest of the battle. After the tom she was fighting fled, Sparkpaw went into robot mode, slash slash, duck, bite, spin, slash slash. Over and over again, until there was nothing left. Nothing else coming towards them, trying to kill them.

Sparkpaw heaved a sigh of releif, seeing that her friends were okay, and was about to suggest they go see if it was over, when she saw the body. A red tom, throat slit open, amber eyes staring up at the sky. This was Emberclaw.  
Sparkpaws jaw dropped, and stared at Foxpaw, who kicked away the body.  
"he deserved it."


	6. Chapter 5

Sparkpaw shook away Foxpaw's tail and padded over to her sister, "come on, let's go to see Leafshade, she'll fix us up, they padded away, and Sparkpaw ignored Foxpaws heartbroken face.

He killed a cat! He killed Emberclaw, his clan mate, and his enemy, but that didn't allow you to kill someone.

Sparkpaw felt sick as she stood in the medicine car den, one of her best friends had killed.

What would he do next? The time for Waterclan to attack Stormclan was only a few days away. Who would be the next victim? Frostsong? Iceclaw? Snowstar herself? Sparkpaw couldn't bear being around him, she found herself spending more and more time with Featherpaw, Rainpaw, and Goldpaw. But she rarely sought out Foxpaws company.

She also found herself dreading the day of the battle, while the cats around her talked around her excitedly. But time would not stop, and now she was hiding in a bush on top of the Rock Slope, a stony slope that stretched throughout Stormclan territory.

She heard paw steps, someone was coming.

Iceclaw burst through, and yowled"do you surrender?"

Goldpaw snorted, and mouthed good luck to Sparkpaw, she answered with a weak nod of her head. Goldpaw frowned, and mouthed:you okay? Again, she nodded, then turned back to looking at the slope, readying herself as the first wave of warriors burst through. She held herself back, remembering her instructions. Your attacking on the second wave.

She saw cats that she knew streaking up the slope, faces she knew since birth, faces that would be full of shock when they saw that she had betrayed them.

The second wave came,Goldpaw pushed her lightly, and the two rushed out.

She was immediately met by a black tom, who slammed into her, and bit her paw, she yowled, and clawed his nose, causing him to recoil, but he was immediately back for another blow, this one to her side, then, slamming her down the slope.

The rocks dug into her skin, every thorn bush left prickles in her pelt, jabbing into her flesh every time she rolled, until she finally reached the bottom.

Every bit of her felt painful, like it was burning, there were cuts all down her side, and she could barely move, still, the tom came after her, and hissed in her face.

"traitor"Nightclaw, brother of Iceclaw snarled, dealing another blow to her cheek, adding pain to the pain.

He lifted his paw ready to deal the last blow, when a golden figure pushed him off.

Goldpaw! Sparkpaw would have tried to help him if she could, but she still couldn't move, she could only watch as Goldpaw beat the black tom back with steady blows. To the face, the sides, the paws, until he finally fled.

"Sparkpaw!"he called, seeing how hurt she was, he called"Help! Streammist!"

He called to nearest cat, and she bounded down, saw Sparkpaw, and gently put her on her back.

"cover me."the trio set off, making their way to the top of the slope, where

Leafshades cats took over, cleaning her wounds, adding cobwebs, and other things that Sparkpaw did not know of.

All this time, Goldpaw stayed by her side, murmuring encouraging words, and others, she fell into a daze, barely conscious now, and fell into a painless hole of black.

When she woke up, she was in the Stormclan medicine cat den, and Featherpaw was sleeping beside her. She jumped up when she saw that Sparkpaw was awake.

"your up!"she exclaimed

Sparkpaw managed a smile, and asked Featherpaw to fill her in on the battle, Stormclan and Grassclan were still independent, which was good, the bad news was, Foxpaw had won for them, threatening to kill Frostsong.

Sparkpaw felt a tug in her stomach, her friend had did things like this, as if he didn't mind killing.

"Feeling better?"Leafshade padded over to the pair of them.

"Yes", Sparkpaw replied, "much better."

"Well, your ready to go back to your den."Leafshade pushed the two out of the med cat den.

"Let's go hunting, our mentors are discussing battle plans."Featherpaw suggested, as the siblings made their way towards the entrance of camp.

"Sure, I really need to stretch my limbs."Sparkpaw agreed, and they pushed their way through the tangle of bushes that guarded Stormclan.

"Where are you going?"Ebonyclaw, who was guarding the camp growled, "giving away our positions to the enemy?"

"Ebonyclaw, I'm going to report you to Silverstar."Smokeleaf grumbled, and moved aside."don't be too long, it's dangerous out there. Come Ebonyclaw, it's time for Emeraldshine and Galeheart to watch, meanwhile, you and I are going to pay a little visit to Silverstar."

She dipped her head respectfully to Emeraldshine and Galeheart, then led Ebonyclaw back to camp.

"Come on, lets go"Featherpaw muttered, and the two of them ran out into the territory, they didn't make it very far, though, before it started raining, no, pouring. They were soaked in about three seconds.

"Here!"Sparkpaw, yowled, and the two scrambled up a particularly big tree with thick leaves, they shivered and started drying up on the thick branches.

"Let's wait it out."Featherpaws teeth chattered. Sparkpaw didn't argue.

"Look!"a group of five warriors had come beneath the tree, but they weren't Stormclan warriors, they were Waterclan ones.

The sisters slunk into the shadows.

"Why does it rain just as the invasions starting?"one warrior snarled. Nightclaw. Sparkpaw thought.

"Doesn't matter, we'll fight our way through it."Iceclaw growled, "come on."the warriors set out, and Sparkpaw looked at Featherpaw in fear, and mewed."we have to get to camp."she nodded, but at that moment, a pair of cats swayed beneath the tree.

"What are you doing?"Smokeleaf growled.

"That deputy spot is mine. It was supposed to be mine, you only got it because you were Silverst- no, leafs, sister.

"So?"

"sorry dear, I'll have to kill you."

Ebonyclaw leapt forwards, and Smokeleaf ducked, striking out at him, she was a brilliant fighter, changing direction every time she attacked, but it wasn't enough.

Smokeleaf feinted at Ebonyclaws paws, and then at his ears, but Ebonyclaw danced out of reach, and swept at Smokeleafs paws. Sparkpaw saw the trick coming, and as Smokeleaf leapt aside, he swept her off her feet and pinned her down.

Sparkpaws mouth was open in a silent scream as Ebonyclaw bit down.

"Well, I'll leave you here for Silverstar to find, and if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to camp."He ran off into the rain.

Sparkpaw and Featherpaw padded to Smokeleafs side and stared down at her.

"Tell- Silverstar-truth-make-her-story-deputy-leaf-fall"S mokeleaf choked out, blood gurgling from her mouth.

"Pr-pro-promise."Sparkpaw had no idea what Smokleaf was talking about but mewed all the same, "promise."

Smokeleaf thudded to the ground and didn't move again.

"Come on, lets get her back to camp."Featherpaw mewed, gently nudging Sparkpaw, but she shook her head.

"We can't, it'll look like we killed her, we just have to go back to warn them about the invasion."

Featherpaw dipped her head to the still body of Smokeleaf, and the sisters set off.

Riverpetal and Shadepool were guarding the entrance to camp, and rushed forwards as they saw Sparkpaw and Featherpaw.

"What took you so long?"

"We were worried."

"It's okay, we stayed under a tree because of the rain, but we'll talk about that later, we heard Waterclan cats planning an invasion"

The two warriors looked at each other and mewed"we already know, Foxpaw saw a whole group of them going up the rock slope."

"Rock slope? We saw them at the tree hollows."Sparkpaw mewed.

Shadepool saw their plan first, "we're being surrounded."

"Go tell Silverstar, she'll think of the battle plan."Riverpetal pushed them off.

In camp they saw the whole clan gathered, Silverstar giving instructions.

"Silverstar!"Sparkpaw raced up next to her leader, "their surrounding us!"

Sparkpaw had expected her panic, but Silverstar just nodded, "Change of plans! Everyone group back to the middle, I'll redo the groups!"

Sparkpaw padded to her sisters side and waited for her leader to speak.

"Ebonyclaw! Emeraldshine! Smokeleaf! Come forwards, I want you to lead the attack!"

Ebonyclaw and Emeraldshine leapt to her side, but Silverstar frowned, "where's Smokeleaf?"

Sparkpaw thought she saw a smile playing at Ebonyclaws lips, but he remained silent.

"Shadepool, go search for her."the dark grey she cat leapt out daintily and Silverstar went on,"Ambersnow, Flamestorm, go warn Grassclan, tell them that Waterclan could be surrounding us."

Ambersnow and Flamestorm raced out after Shadepool.

"Emeraldshine, you and Ebonyclaw, take groups of four each and fan out around us.

Streammist, yo-"

"help"a voice croaked, and Shadepool stumbled down into camp, Smokeleaf on her back.

Streammist raced over to help her sister, and Silverstar sank to the ground, staring at her sisters body with blank eyes.

"No, no, no" Silverstar shook her head, "no!"

The clan cats crowded around their deputys body, grieved expressions on their faces, the battle forgotten for a moment, until a voice outside screeched.

"Stormclan falls today!"a cat streaked out of nowhere, leaping straight for Silverstar.

"No!"Sparkpaw leapt in front of her shell shocked leader, bracing herself for the sting of claws any moment, waiting for the shadow of death to fall over her.

It never did.


	7. Allegiances

Waterclan

Leader:Snowstar, White she cat with blue eyes.

Duputy:Iceclaw, big white tom with icy blue eyes , brother, Nightclaw

Med. Cat, Blueshade, blue grey she cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Nightclaw, black tom with blue eyes, brother, Iceclaw

Frostsong, white she cat with frosty blue eyes.

Emberclaw, red tom with brown eyes, mother, Rosetail, brother, Foxpaw

Treeclan, Brambleclan

Stormclan allegiances

Leader, Silverstar, silver she cat with emerald green eyes(I bet you people who've read Silverkits story know who she is)sister, Smokeleaf

Deputy, Smokeleaf, smokey grey she cat with green eyes, sister, Silverstar

Medicine cat:Flowertail, dappled brown she cat with amber eyes, Leafshade grey tabby she cat with green eyes. Sister, Rainpaw. Mother, Riverpetal

Warriors

Shimmerlight, pretty grey she cat with sparkling blue eyes sister, Glimmerpelt

Glimmerpelt, grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, sister, Shimmerlight

Ebonyclaw,(I thought of it before I read Skyclans destiny!)black tom with amber eyes, sister, Emeraldahine

Emeraldshine, pure black she cat with emerald green eyes, brother, Ebonyclaw

Galeheart, dark grey tom with amber eyes

Freezetail, white-grey tom with a black tail tip.

Rosetail:Rosey red she cat with a brown tail and eyes. Mother of Foxpaw and Emberclaw

Riverpetal, grey she cat with marks shaped like petals on her pelt. Pretty blue green eyes. Mother to Leafpaw and , Cloudmist, Mooncloud

Shadepool, dark grey she cat with amber eyes, sister, Streammist, mother, Seasky

Streammist, light grey she cat with sky blue eyes, sister, Shadepool, mother, Seasky

Flamestorm, big black tom with amber eyes., sister, Ambersnow, mother, Coralflower, kits, Featherpaw and Sparkpaw

Ambersnow, amber she cat with white paws and amber eyes, brother, Flamestorm, mother, Coralflower

Apprentices

Heatherpaw, light grey tabby she cat with amber eyes, sister Moonpaw, mother, Shimmerlight

Moonpaw, white she cat with grey patches and blue eyes, sister, Heatherpaw, mother, Shimmerlight

Goldpaw, handsome golden tom with bright amber eyes, mother , Shinepool

Foxpaw, reddish grey tom with amber eyes. Mother, Rosetail, brother, Emberclaw

Sparkpaw, yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes, sister, Featherpaw

Featherpaw, grey tabby with blue eyes, sister, Sparkpaw

Rainpaw, dappled grey she cat with kind rainy blue eyes, sister, Leafpaw. Mother:Riverpetal

Queens

Willowshine, dark grey she cat with deep blue eyes, kits, Rosekit, Silverkit, Greenkit.

Shinepool, amber and gold tortoiseshell with light blue coming very soon.

Cloudmist, white-grey she cat with misty blue eyes. Sister, Riverpetal, Mooncloud, kits:Mistkit, Fogkit.

Goldennight, golden she cat with dark paws and deep blue eyes. Mother of:Lionkit, Tigerkit, and Leopardkit.

Mooncloud:White she cat with light grey paws, tail tip, and ear tips. Dark blue eyes, kits coming in a moon.

Kits

Rosekit, light cream she cat with green eyes. 4 moons

Shinekit, grey she cat with green eyes. 4 moons

Greenkit, black tom with green eyes.4 moons

Mistkit, grey tabby she cat with blue eyes.2 moons

Fogkit, foggy grey she cat with darker blue eyes. 2 moons

Lionkit, golden, tom with amber eyes. 5 and a half moons

Tigerkit, orange tabby she cat with amber eyes.5 and a half moons

Leopardkit, golden spotted she cat with amber eyes. 5 and a half moons


	8. AN

It's okay, don't panic, I'm not discontinuing the story.

I made a forum, and the link is at the bottom, and it's a roleplay forum.

please go!

myforums/Silverwind1313/4131923/


End file.
